A Surprise
by WhouffleObsessed1963
Summary: The Doctor Takes Clara somewhere new. When both The Doctor and Clara realise their feelings for eachother He decides to surprise her. THIS IS MY FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC. REVIEW IF I YOU WANT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

"So where next chin boy?" Clara said in her usual exited yet flirty voice.  
"Anywhere you have in mind?" The Doctor said whilst doing his usual dance around the console. Clara noticed The Doctor was happier than he usualy is.  
"I wonder..." Clara mumbled to herself.  
"Well?" The Doctor questioned noticing Clara's absense of words. He could read her like a book now. Every time she was happy, upset or even just wanted something to eat. He knew, but today he wasn't really sure what she was thinking.  
"Somewhere where I won't be held captive or used as alien fish bait. Somewhere... Calm."  
"But calms boring!" The Doctor's voice cracking on the last word.

"Deal with it chin boy! I'm the boss remember?" Clara winked mischeviously as she turned away, already on her way to the wardrobe for a new outfit. The Doctor couldn't help but admire Clara. His Impossible Clara. The way her chestnut coloured hair fell across her shoulders, how her eyes looked so bright yet pained. Young and old at the same time, and her smile, the way he feels inside when she smiles he can only explain as a tingling feeling.

"Yeah, you're the boss." The Doctor mumbled to himself, allowing a small smile.

A few minutes later, Clara returned. Only to find The Doctor staring blankly to his front.  
"Doctor? You alright?" The Doctor leaped from his chair in shock and awkwardly adjusted his bow tie.  
"Fine! Amazing! Never any better!" He Exclaimed  
"You sure? You don't seem your normal self." Clara coulden't help but be curious as to why he was acting like this.  
"Absoloutley positively sure!" After a quick dance around the console The Doctor stopped and he had to almost blink a few times. He had only just noticed Clara's attire. She was wearing a tight knee lengh blue dress, but not just any normal blue. This dress was TARDIS blue. He couldn't help but stare.  
"Ahem!"

"Yes? sorry. what?"

"You're such a pervert." Clara shook her head, smiling.

"I am not!" The Doctor's voice broke once more. His face turning a crimson red. Clara giggled.

He ran around the console, pressing buttons, pulling levers and occasionally cursing under his breath. Clara sat, and for a moment, thought about how The Doctor always moved with such confidence and energy. As if it is always new to him yet he is so experienced, he glides around the console without a single error. The wooshing wheezing noise of the landing TARDIS broke her concentration.  
"We're here!" The Doctor said, Obviously exited  
"Where?" Clara replied curiously,  
"It's a surprise." The doctor tapped his nose  
"A secret of mine" He said.

The Doctor walked slowley towards the doors of the TARDIS with Clara's hand in his. She could feel her pulse rising on contact, she intanstly dismissed it as exitement. They reached the door.  
"Close your eyes" The Doctor's whispers sent a shiver through her that was unlike any other. Clara closed her eyes.

"Don't peek!"  
"I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise!"  
With the creaking of the TARDIS doors, Clara felt a cool breeze and the warmth of sunlight on her face. The Docter lead her step by step, his hands on her hips. She felt so safe with him holding her. As they walked Clara began to hear a river. No, a stream. and then The Doctor let go of her waist slowley as not to disturb her. She found herself craving their warmth.  
"Open." He softly whispered once more.

Clara's face froze in amazment. The sky was a swirl of colours. Pinks, blues, reds and greens. The Horizon was superbly lit by not one but two suns that seemed the share eachothers light and the crook ran with crystal clear water that seemed to sparkle in the dusk light. She was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" The Doctor said, as not to disturb the peace.  
"You could say that again" Clara still looking hypnotised by her surroundings.  
"Hey, follow me." The Doctor looked at Clara in a way he had never done before. With Love. After a few moments of silence he took clara's hand once more. leading her through the beautiful woodlands. The blue leaves shimmering in the now falling light. In the distance Clara could see a yellow orange glow.

"Doctor?"  
"Yes Clara. My impossible girl?" Clara blushed. 'His' impossible girl, she seemed to like that.  
"How long have you known about this place?" She asked.  
"Hundreds of years. Why?"  
"I was just wondering why you never spoke about it."  
"I told myself that I would only bring one person here. Just one" Clara coulden't stop looking at The Doctors body. The way it manouvered. His jawline was strangely hot. Now she thought of it, so was the rest of him. His shoulders, his arms where more muscular than she had first thought. Most of all she loved his eyes. They looked so old, he had been through a lot more than she had known.  
"We're here!" The Doctor broke her day dream once more. Clara looked away from The Doctor only to realise the yellow glow she had noticed earlier was a large treehouse style cabin that seemed to disobey gravity itself.

"Wow..." Clara was mesmorised once again.

They reached the door, The Doctor curtiously opened the door and invited her in. she looked around and saw no Time-Lord technology or alien skulls just a normal earth style woodland cabin. It was beautiful in such a simplle way.

"Your room is along the corridoor second door on the right the first door is the bathroom. if you want a shower, not that I would imagine you in the shower just thought you would like to know." Looking flustered, he again awkwardly adjusted his bow tie.

"I know." Clara winked. "Wait. 'My' room?"  
"Yes your room. I told you I would only ever take one person here... The one I love." The Doctor hung his head low. Clara stepped back in shock with her hands covering her mouth. '_He loves ME?'_Clara wondered to herself.

The Doctor, now leaning on the mantlepiece above the fire, was avoiding eye contact with Clara. After a few moments of awkward silence, Clara walked closer to The Doctor and took his face in her hands.  
"It's your turn to close your eyes." She Whispered. The Doctor could feel her breath on his skin. His entire body shivered with ecstasy. A feeling very unfamilier to this Time-Lord.

"Why?" He said in a very shy manner  
"Please?" She whispered once more. He obeyed.  
All of a sudden The Doctor felt her lips against his. He couldn't help but enjoy it. The warmth that he had secretly craved for months. The taste he had longed for. Then she pulled away, shook her head and ran to her room. Leaving The Doctor stranded in the now very lonely room.

When Clara reached her bedroom she found a large queen size bed. the room was simple with a dresser and mirror in the corner and a window over looking the woods and further, the meadows.  
"Why did I do that?" Clara said to herself. She was sure it was just the moment, but deep down Clara knew she loved The Doctor. No matter how hard it was to come to terms with it. There was a knock at the door.

"Clara?" The Doctor said with a tremble in his voice. He knocked again.

"come in." Clara said. She rose infront of him and embraced him in to a hug. 'It's just like it used to be' Clara thought. Untill she caught a glimpse of a note in The Doctor's hand.  
"OK. Maybe not" clara mumbled to herself.

"What's the matter Clara?" The Doctors voice filled with worry.  
"Nothing." She lied.  
"Be right back, I need some air..." Clara smiled weakly and walked away. The Doctor walked over to the bed and slipped the TARDIS blue envelope under Clara's pillow.  
"Well here goes nothing."


End file.
